Never Have Guessed
by leighjw98
Summary: He's her Cousin's ex ; He was a Player or at least known as She's Just a Victim of With all her friends far away except for one far .. What will happen when they have to work together? And why not throw in an over protective Brother too! Poll Story N*1 Sticy May change .. .. I don't own Fairy
1. The Contract

_**Hey! So this is from the poll. I hope you guy's like it. Please Review :) **_

* * *

_**Never have guessed.**_

**_Chapter one. - The contract._**

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov)_

I walked into the office. I was told to meet Mr. Fernandez at his office. I hadn't been in his office since my interview for this job. I knocked on the door and he let me in.

"Hello, Lucy." I smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. I replied "hello".

"We all know that, you are the best Accountant, we have here in FTE. We have had an offer, that we really can't refuse. It's a deal with SE. They want to create a Housing Estate, and a shopping mall, we basicailly they want to build a new town in some sense." I nodded at what he was saying. Sabertooth Estate was known for building and they had a good reputation apart from employing cocky jerks they were one of the bes estate companys around here. Apart from Fairy Tail Estates. "But they need more funding and we happen to have enough funding to give them. So the village will be done by them, with our money and we will spilt the profits in two." He continued. I again nodded, this was seriously an offer he couldn't refuse. This would proably rise the profits to our company 5 Percent. Which is alot cpnsidering the recent resession. "The only down side is for you." I gave him a worried look. "What's the downside?" I asked. He sighed and took out the contract. HE passed it over to me and i quickly scanned through it. Untill i stopped at a point. "The best accountant's from each company have to work together to make sure the profits are made and that the town doesn't fail. The two accountants will be responsable for the money, where it will be sent to improve the town and they will not have any imput fom anyone else apart from there partner." I read aloud. Well, that doesn't seem so bad. What does he mean by 'Downside'. "Lucy, i am putting you up for the job." He said. I felt a smile form on my lips. "They have chosen Sting Eucliffe." And there's the downside. He used to work for us untill he got too cocky and left for sabertooth. He is also my cousin's ex. This ought to be fun. Not. But I still agreed to do the job. It was a big opertunity and i wasn't going to turn it down for some stupid tiger. (Yes we call people from Sabertooth estates 'tigers'. I don't know why but They call us 'faries' so... )

Mr. Fernandez gave me all of the documents and showed me to my new desk. It was in a room, all by it's self. He told me, I could put pictures on the walls, along with my diplomas. I nodded and gathered the stuff from my old desk. I put everything in the new room. I looked on the door to find my name. 'Lucy Heartfillia.'

"You have 2 Hours to decorate how you like and Then mr. Eucliffe will be here, To discuss the contract and extra details." I nodded. "Thanks Mr. Fernandez." I smiled.

"Call me Jellal, We are friends now, right?" He asked with his cute smile, I couldn't help but laugh a little and nodded. I hugged him and then he left. So I began Putting My diplomas on the wall. I had 5, For a number of things. Mostly Acadamic. I put some pics of my friends on the wall. They were studying in America for a bit, I missed them loads. The only one who didn't go to Yale was Gray. He came here with me. He's like my brother. And then there's my brother. Luxus. He unfourtantly likes in the same building as me. So he's always checking up on me. I placed the pics on the wall, I smiled at memories. Memories that i could never forget. About them. The bestest friends I ever had. I sat down and turned the computer on. I began reading some of the documents that Jellal gave me. Then there was a knock at the door. He was here, ALready. I got up and answered it.

"Hello." I greeted forcing a smile. He smiled and followed me into the office.

"Lucy, I didn't know I'd be working with you!" He sould happy but I just rolled my eyes, when i saw his Sly smile. How on earth did my cousin fall for such a jerk?! He isn't even cute... Ok maybe a little. I menatly slapped myself.

"Ok so, I was told we need to clarify the Contract." I began, He nodded and took some papers out of his bag. I smiled, he seemed to begin to concentrate. "So You take care of the funding and we take care of construction. The profits get halved and everyone's happy." Sting stated. I nodded. I handed him a pen and he signed both contracts. My copy and his. I did the same. "So Is there anything else we need to sort out today?" I asked putting the contract away in one of my draws. He shook his head. "Ok then, Well I guess, I'll see you tomorrow, to sort out the Funding details?" I asked. He nodded and stood up. "Thanks Luce, For not being funny about us working together, I know you and Mira were close." I nodded. "It's fine, What's done is done. I don't hold it against you. Just let's try and get on for the sake of both companies." I smiled I went to shake his hand but he pulled me into a hug. "Sting what are you doing?" I asked annoyed. He whispered in my ear " Apologizing." I hugged him back. After all, we were about to become Family before He and Mira cancelled the Wedding. To be honest, I don't exactly know what happened between them. At the time, I didn't want to get involved.

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Friends?" i asked him. Trying to act proffessional. He nodded. He went to the door and as he put his hand on the handle, he turned to face me. "How about we Do Lunch tomorrow, And talk about the Details then?" He asked. I thought about it. What harm can it do? I mean, it was a buisness lunch right? So I nodded. "I'll pick you up here, tomorrow then,at 12? ok?" He opened the door as i nodded my head. He smiled and left. Well he's changed. He's less of a jerk and less cocky than i remember ... But that was years ago. I mean, we've both grown up now.

I went home after work. I opened my door to find Luxus sitting in my apartement. I slammed the door to make sure he heard i was back. "What the Hell? Don't you have your own apartement just down the hall?!" I questioned as i put my bag down and took my jacket off. "Aww, I didn't know there was a law about coming over to visit my baby sis..." He ruffled my hair. I just stared at him. "There isn't but breaking in my apartement is againt the law.." I stated. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he left. Finally alone! After a long day at work.

I made something to eat and then i did the dishes. I went for a quick shower and then My phone rang.

_{ Hello? _

_Luce? How are you? _

_Who is it? _

_It's me?! You don't remember? It's only been 6 months since we last saw each other! _

_Natsu? _

_Yep! So how are you?_

_I'm good. Miss you all loads! So what's up? _

_Just missed you, thought i'd ring! _

_Aww thanks! I would have rang but you know my brother and not working up a bill on the line and all..._

_Is he still paying for the line?_

_yep. _

_Why? _

_I have no idea... So how's Yale? _

_It's ok, full of Americans though._

_No, Really? _

_haha, yeah. Levy's with Gajil now and Lisanna told she likes me but I said no._

_Really? Why?._

_You know why..._

_..._

_You ok? _

_Yeah, I'm fine, I just miss you all so much..._

_Aww Don't get upset Luce._

_I'm fine honest. _

_So how's the Job? You still an accountant?_

_yep, the best, haha, i've just got promated today, I'm working with a tiger._

_A tiger? like from sabertooth Estates?! _

_Yeah.. You'll never guess who there best Accountant is?! The one i have to work with for god know's how long..._

_Who?_

_Sting!_

_Really?! The one that Mira was with?!_

_yeah, that very Eucliffe! _

_good luck! _

_haha thanks! He's changed.. I mean i met him today and he seems to have grown up..._

_hum... _

_haha , You don't sound convinced._

_yh well.. Is gray still working with you?_

_yeah. He normaly comes round the weekends and have a movie weekend. We are that sad and lonely haha_

_aww luce! I wish i never left._

_What? You told me you love yale and now you have Lisanna too. ! _

_Yh but none of it is as good you._

_Aww Natsu! I miss you too, but you have to forget me, I told you. We broke up so we could live out our dreams. _

_I know. But as soon as i get back..._

_I know, you tell me everytime we talk. You'll be back to me..._

_yh exactly! _

_But Natsu, you don't have to wait for me you know... You can date who ever you like. I don't mind. I know how close you and lili are, Why don't you give it a try?_

_ok, but I promise I'll always love you lulu_

_Lulu?! haha_

_haha, Sorry haha _

_I'll always love you too _

_I have to go, sorry luce. You know, time difference and all..._

_yeah. Bye _

_Bye._

_} _

I put the phone down and fell on my bed. A tear escaped and fell down my face. I missed them all so much. They all meant so much to me. Me and Natsu were dating before he went to America. We promised each other to wait but I can't make him do that now. I'm sure I'll move on eventually. I mean me and Gray, have to stick together. I couldn't wait for this weekend. Our weekend. Of course tomorrow I'll tell him that natsu phoned. I won't tell Luxus though, He'll only bother me more than he does now...

* * *

_Next Time : The 'date' About the contract between Sting and Lucy. Gray and Lucy's weekend Starts. Only this weekend won't end like the others. _


	2. The Weekend

**_Never Have Guessed._**

**_Chapter Two -The Weekend._**

* * *

_Last Time : Lucy Found out she'll be working with Sting for at leat a whole year. She got her own office and a promotion.. Natsu phoned her from Yale._

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov ) _

I sat at my office. Finally it was friday. I couldn't wait for tonight with Gray. Watching movies and 'pigging' out. I really needed it today. It's been a long week and I love the weekends with my only best friend that didn't go to Yale. I sat staring at my computer screen, bored. I had no work left apart from the SE stuff but i had to wait for sting to do that. I looked at the time. 12hr15. He was late. My stomach moaned. I was hungry.I didn't have tie for breakfast this morning, so i was really hungry. He clearly had no concept of time. I lay my head on my desk. Then i heard the door open. I slowly lifted my head up. Sting. seriously?! He does choose his moments...

"Sorry, I'm late luce." He said walking over to me. I stood up and he hugged me. I just hugged him back. Nothing wrong with a friendly hug, right?

"So where we going Stingy-bee?" I asked pulling away from his warm, strong arms. I really wanted to stay in them though... 'Mental slapped myself! Stop looking at sting like that!' He laughed at his nickname and took hold of my hand. "The café Downtown. Is that ok?" He asked. i smiled and nodded.

"Um, Sting why you holding my hand?" I asked a little confused. He quickly moved his hand away from mine. "S-sorry." He stuttered rubbing the back of his head. But i noticed a light pink blush on his cheeks. So cute... 'Another mental slap!'

We walked down to the café.

"So what do we need to sort out today?" I asked sitting down opposite Sting. "Um i dunno, I thought we could just enjoy lunch together." He smiled. That's the first time, i've actuary seen him truly smile. not a smirk but a true, honest smile.

"Fine, but don't go thinking this is a date, stingy-bee." I replied laughing a little. She rolled his eyes and laughed a little too. We ordered and just sat and chatted. We had a laugh and just spoke about random things. The food finally came.

"So Luce, where's Mira and all your other friends?" He asked while begging his lunch. I sighed and looked at the floor. Why did he have to ask about them.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. I nodded. Then i felt Strong arms around me. I looked up to find him hugging me. "I'm fine." I choked out. He let go and kissed my cheek and then sat back at his place. "I didn't mean to upset you luce." He said looking in my eyes. "It's Fine" I repeated. "They all went to Yale. I haven't seen them in 6 months... Only me and Gray stayed here..." I finally said. He nodded.

"You miss them don't you?" He questioned. I nodded. I felt a tear slip away from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and hoped he didn't see it.

"Don't worry Luce, You know you're not alone right? I mean you've got gray and Luxus and... me" He muttered the last part but i heard it. "Thanks" I said forcing a smile.

"Maybe we shouldn't go back to the office. You don't seem to well." He said. "We need you well and good." He said as he laughed a little. I laughed too and after we took the papers and went to my apartment. "We need to work out the funding details." I said sitting down on my french sofa bed. He sat down next to me and nodded. He took out some papers and Showed them too me.

"This is how much My boss says we need." He pointed to a figure on the paper. I felt my mouth fly open. It was double what Jellal told me to agree on.

"I know it's probably too much but i guess we have to meet halfway." He said noticing my shock.

"Well, Mr. Fernandez said to agree to like, half of that amount." I replied snapping out of my shock. He nodded. "So what do we do?" I asked a little lost. He looked cute, while he was concentrating... 'Another Mental slap! seriously snap out of his charm!' I feel kinda weird talking to myself in my head but I need to sort myself out otherwise Something might happen and I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Our partnership. Whatever you wanna call it...

"I dunno. Not much we can do apart persuade our bosses to lower/Put up the funding..." He said. I nodded. "I'll talk to Jellal tomorrow." I replied. He nodded.

"Is that a pic of you when you were little?" Sting asked getting up to look at a picture on the wall. I blushed and nodded. He let out a quite Chuckle. "You're so cuttteeee!" He said smiling at me and then at the picture. I couldn't help but blush even harder.

"Sting, Stop it!" I said getting up and playfully punshing him in the arm.

"What?!" He asked innocently.

"You know exactly what!" I said pouting which made him laugh again.

"If you don't want people to see it, then you shouldn't have it up." He smiled. I just blushed even harder than i already was. If that was even possible.

"Luxus Made me put it up!" I told him. He put his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. "Sting? what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Hugging you... What do you think?" He replied.

"Yes, but why?" I questioned.

"Cause I wanna. I can see you're hurting, And i don't wanna see you hurting. So I'm hugging You to make you happier." Sting whispered. I felt butterflies in my stomach and My heart fluttered. I wrapped my arms around him. Hugging him tighter.

"Thank you." I said Getting closer to him. I know this was wrong but it felt so right. "Don't let go." I muttered. His embrace got tighter. I smiled.

The hug finally ended and I pulled away but his arms stayed around my Waist. I looked at his beautiful blue sparkling eyes. And before I realised his head began to get closer to mine. His head was now at my level and his lips were an inch away from my own. Then They touched. I hadn't kissed anyone in so long. Since I accidentally kissed Gray, when we got drunk not long after everyone left. His lips were soft. He kissed me gently but with passion. My arms went around his neck. I felt him bite my lower lip and then lick it. I slitly parted my lips from one another and His tongue met mine. The soft kiss turned into something more passionate. It quickly became a French kiss. But before It went further his lips pulled away from mine. He stepped back leaving some space between us. I was a little confused at what had just happened. "I-i-i'm s-s-sorry." He stuttered as he sat back down on my bed. Instead of saying anything I went up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I quickly parted though. It was just enough to tell him that I liked the kiss. A smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, I dunno what's wrong with me. But i think i love you." I said blushing like the colour of Erza's hair.

"Thanks? But I'm Sure I'm in love with you Blondie... For a long time..." Sting said blushing just as bad as me.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yeah...Ever wondered why me and Mira broke up? I didn't want her.. I wanted you.." He confessed. I kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

"So we gonna be a couple then?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well after that kiss..." I said smiling. Then i nodded. He smiled and went to kiss me again only to be interrupted by the door. I laughed as he pouted at me. I got up to answer the door.

"Luce? I was gonna bring you bac from work with me but mr. Fernandez told me you already left..." It was gray. I completely forgot about our weekend.

"Yh, I had some work to do, with Mr. Eucliffe from Saber Estates." I explained. He nodded and entered. "Why's he still here?" He asked a little annoyed. "He's just going... right?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and got up. I followed him to the door. "Sorry" I whispered. He nodded and i gave him a quick kiss before he left. "See you Monday?" I asked. He turned around and nodded before going down the flight of stairs. I shut the door to find Gray standing behind me. Shit.

"Do you kiss all your business partners? If you do, i wanna be one!" He said laughing. I rolled my eyes. "What do you think natsu will say?" He asked. I shrugged. "He phoned last night." I told him. Gray nodded. "You won't say anything will you?" I begged.

"Don't worry Luce, You're dirty little secret will be kept..." He began Laughing again. I playfully pushed him in the arm. "So what film we watching tonight?" I asked him. He pulled out a film from his overnight bag. He pulled out 'Twilight' (A/N I don't own this.)

"Gray?!" I screamed. He knew i loved that film. He smiled. "But you hate it don't you?" He nodded.

"But i though you might need cheering up but obviously you've got sting for that..." He said making a funny 'smoochy face.' I rolled my eyes and put the Dvd disc in the Player.

"Thanks." I said giving him a quick hug. I went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. "Popcorn or crisps?" I asked looking in the cupboard. "Popcorn." He replied setting the Dvd up. Just like always.

We sat on the sofa the popcorn in the middle of us and a blanket covering us. The film began.

* * *

Halfway through the film my phone rang. It was Natsu. Again.

"Hi." I said a little sleepy from watching the film.

"Who is it?" Gray called out.

"Is that Gray?" Natsu asked a little shocked.

"yes. It's our movie night, remember? I told you last night..." I told him.

"Oh, ok well i just wanted to tell you first. That me and Lili are together now. I hope it's ok..."

"fine." I said forcing myself not to get upset. Anyways I had Sting, right?

"Congrats. Anyway's I think i've found someone too." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"A work collage.." I replied. He didn't need to know it was sting.

"It's not Gray, is it?" He asked curiously.

"No! He's like my brother and my best friend. You know that!" I replied a little annoyed.

"Oh ok."

"Anyway's i gotta go. we're halfway through a film." I said. We said goodbyes and i put the phone down.

I told Gray about him and Lisanna. He nodded and he restarted the Film.

* * *

Saturday Morning (well we got up about 11am... So technically it's midday... ). ^^.

After I got up and had my shower and everything, I went to the Living room to find Gray still asleep on the couch. I rolled my eyes but left him there anyway. I picked up the empty bowl and the stuff from last night and put them either in the bin or in the dishwasher.

I was trying to be quiet, so i didn't wake Gray up. And of course my mobile Rang. I quickly got to it. Luckily Gray only stirred in his sleep. I answered whispering as I went to my room and shut the door.

_" Hello, Lucy Hearfillia. How can i help you." _

_"Luce it's me!"_

_"Sting?"_

_"hey."_

_"What's up?"_

_"I missed you..."_

_"Ahum... What do want, seriously?"_

_"I was Serious! Anyways I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date tonight?"_

_"Um, yh sure if it's ok with Gray..."_

_"Oh yeah, it's your movie weekend." _

_"It should be ok, He'll just hang out with my brother..."_

_"So I'll pick you up at 7 ?"_

_"Yeah... Wait, where we going?"_

_"It's a surprise."_

_"No fair! I need to know what to wear!"_

_"haha, anything! You look beautiful no matter what you wear.."_

_"Aww thanks"_

_"So 7, ok, I'll meet you at your apartment, number 16 right?"_

_"yeah. See you then."_

_"Bye luce"_

_"Bye stingy-bee"_

_"haha see ya."_

_"bbyyyeee"_

I threw my phone down on my bed and opened my wardrobe. I needed to find something to wear. I found a few outfits but i wasn't sure which one to wear. There was a knock at my door.

"Hey." He said.

"Mornin'" I replied. We hugged and then he asked me about the Outfits. I explained and he said "Why don't you try each of them and ask me which one is best?" I nodded. It was a pretty good idea. Ok.

I tried on my first outfit. It was a knee length blue dress. A jean jacket and a pair of Blue heels. Gray said he liked it. 'Liked'.

The second one was A mid-thigh/knee lenght red dress. I put a pale blazer on top. And a pair of Black wedges. I walked out to the livivng room. "Wow luce, you look amazing." He said. I hugged and thanked him. Saying as it was nearly 4pm now after I ade lunch and sorted my outfit out. I decided to do my hair. (It normally takes ages to do.) I simply straightened it.

* * *

_Next time : The date ^^ ._

* * *

**_Hope you guy's liked it :) _**

**_Don't forget to Review and thanks for reading x x :) _**


	3. The Date

_**Never have Guessed**_

_**Chapter three - The date.**_

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov) _

There was a knock at the door. I instantly thought it was Sting as it was nearly time for him to pick me up. I answered to see Luxus. He pulled me into a hug and he messed up my hair. "Luxus!" I screamed. I finally pushed him away. I noticed Gray standing watching the scene and he just laughed. I looked in the mirror and saw what a state it was in. I ran to the bathroom and brushed it back into place.

"What's up with Blondie?" I heard Luxus ask.

"She's going on a date." Gray laughed. I came back into the living room.

"Who you going with Luce?" Luxus asked me curiously.

"No one, it's none of your business!" I shouted trying to push him out the door. But I pushed him into someone. I looked behind him to find Sting. My face dropped. Gray was still laughing at me. 'Shit.'

"Him?!" Luxus yelled. I pushed passed him to sting. He handed me a red rose and kissed my cheek.

"Seriously?! Sting Eucliffe?! Luce you know you can do better than 'that'. " Luxus complained.

"Luxus, would you shut up for a minute. I'll see who I want! It's not up to you!" I shouted. I took hold of his hand and we walked out. We reached the last step. "You look beautiful." Sting whispered to me. I felt blush on my cheeks. "Thanks, so do you." I muttered he smiled and pulled me into a hug. He placed a soft kiss on my lips before dragging me outside. He led me to the hill overlooking the village. It was beautiful. Layed on the floor was a towel and a pic nic set out. "Wow." I choked out in shock.

"You like it?" He asked. I nodded which caused him to smile. We sat down and began to eat. After we ate we watched as the sun began to set.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I commented. He smiled and his arm went around me. I layed my head on his shoulder. "It's not near as beautiful as you..." Sting whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks begin to burn up again. I wanted this moment to last. Just us. Here in this moment. I wanted time to stop so that I could be with him forever.

"Lucy?" I heard someone call my name but i just ignored it and continued to enjoy the moment. I heard my name again but this time it was louder. I lifted my head and looked around. I looked at sting confused. He just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused. He just pulled me closer to him. "You were in a Daze or daydreaming..." He muttered. 'oh'.

"We should get back. It's getting Late, we have work tomorrow." I told him. He nodded and we packed up the picnic. We went back to my apartment. We stood outside my door. I leaned against it and pulled him close to me. I kissed him. And it was passionate. We kept kissing for ages untill it stopped thanks to someone opening my door and I fell onto the floor and Sting fell on top of me. We both blushed at our position and that someone had seen us making out. He got off me and held out his hand to help me up. I turned around to see who opened the door. "Luxus?! Gray?! What are you doing here?! At this time?!" I shouted. Gray was once again laughing at the situation. Luxus shrugged before leaving my apartment. Gray followed him leaving us alone. "Sorry" I whispered. He laughed before kissing me again. Our tongues met and fought for dominance. Of course i 'let him' win... We kissed and kissed. Each second getting more and more passionate.

After a While the 'intense' kissing was over. He just stared into my eyes. "I should go." He said. I let out a disappointed sigh which caused him to laugh.

"We can always finish tomorrow at work..." He teased. I rolled my eyes. If i got caught making out at work... Jellal would kill me! He was about to stand up but i Stopped him by wrapping my arms around him. "Stay" I muttered. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"No perverted ideas though!" I made that clear. He just laughed.

"I know , i know" He laughed and embraced me tighter.

* * *

The next Morning, I woke up with strong arms around me. I turned to see who they belonged to. And i was happy to See Sting.

"Morning Blondie." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled and replied "Mornin' Stingy-bee". He just laughed at me.

"I love you" I muttered as i got closer to him. "Awww I love you too blondie." Sting said laughing. He pulled my head away from him and kissed me. We started like last night again only to be interrupted by the door. I got up and answered it. To find Gray standing there with his suit on giving me an Angry look.

"What the Hell Gray?" I asked annoyed.

"It's 8h30! We've got half an hour to get to the office!" He practically yelled at me. I could scream! I've never been late for work. "Um.. Can you wait for me please Gray?" I practically begged. He nodded and came in. unfortunately, I live in an apartment so my bed is visible from the hallway, living room and the kitchen! And of course i had to leave the door open!

"What's he doing here?!" Gray asked annoyed.

"I'll explain later." I said grabbing stuff from my wardrobe. I ran to the bathroom and took a super quick shower. I got ready in a mere 10 minutes. I had no time for breakfast or even coffee. I rushed back to my bedroom to say to Sting. He didn't have to be in untill a few hours later. He tried to pull me back into bed but i managed to escape. He kissed me quickly before i literally ran out of my apartment with Gray behind me.

We waited at the Bus station.

"So you gonna tell me, what that douchebag is doing in your bed?" Gray asked.

"Gray! He's not a douchebag! He's my boyfriend." I replied.

"You didn't?!" He asked with a worried tone. I gave him my 'seriously' Look.

"No, Gray..." I said shaking my head. seriously , he could think higher of me at least!

The bus finally came and we got to work, just on time. I picked up a coffee, from the cafeteria and headed to my office.

* * *

_**Hey, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. don't forget to review ;)  
**_


	4. All Because of HIM

_**Never have Guessed**_

_**Chapter 4.**_

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov)_

I grabbed My coffee and ran to my office. Only to find Jellal waiting for me. I opened the door. I walked in, i felt guilty as ever... I put my bag down and my coffee on the table. I sat down and waited for him to talk.

"Where were you?" He asked calmly.

"I just ran a bit late that's all, I'm sorry." I wasn't planning on telling him about Sting yet. He nodded his head. He could always tell when i was lying. He had known me since high school...

"I heard you went on a date yesterday..." Jellal continued. I nodded slowly. Where was this going?

"May i ask who you were with?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"Lucy?" He asked giving me 'You-know-i-know-something-so-spill' Look. I sighed. "Fine, I was out with Sting." I muttered.

"Mr Eucliffe?!" Jellal practically screamed. I nodded my head slowly. Shit. I was expecting him to react badly but this was even worse than i thought... He got up from his seat and walked to look at the huge window-wall. "Lucy." He began alot calmer. How does he do that? he's all shouty one minute and the next he acts as if nothing happened. He's weird... "I don't think you should have a relationship with that."

"That?!" I asked annoyed. "You make work with him, but i can't date him? And anyway who told you, you tell me who to date?!" I shouted. Then i remembered he was my boss. I hope he doesn't sack me lashing out... But he started it! What right does he have to tell me who to date?! Who does he think he is?! My brother?!

"I'm sorry, I just don't think it's a good idea. Keep it as a work Relation Or I'll have to fire you." Jellal said walking back over to me.

"Why?" I asked, I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes. He didn't reply. "You are seriously making me choose between my job and my boyfriend?!" I shouted. Then I noticed Gray knock on the door. He came in.

"Luce? Are you ok?" He asked giving Jellal a death glare. I nodded faintly.

"You know what, Jellal , You can suff your job!" I shouted shoving my stuff in my back. When I finished i whispered to Gray "Meet me at lunch. Café down the road k?" he nodded. As i pushed past Jellal I muttered "It's your loss." I walked out of the main doors. Then it hit me. What have i just done?!

* * *

I got a cab to my apartment and ran in as tears began falling. who was i kidding? I loved that job... I threw my bag on the sofa and fell down on my bed.

"Lucy?" I heard. I got up to fin the owner of the Voice. It was Sting. He was still here. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"What's up? What happened?!" Sting asked pulling me away from his chest. He wiped away the tears on my cheek with his hand. He made me a coffee and we sat down at the Dining table. And I explained about Jellal. Sting got really mad and started complaing about him which made me let a giggle out.

"I can't belelive you chose me over that job you loved so much..." Sting said smiling.

"What can i say? I'm a victim of love." Sting laughed and then wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me into a warm embrace.

* * *

"You Quit?!" Gray shouted a me.

"I know... Do you think, he'll give me my job back?" I asked him. Gray shrugged.

"Maybe if you dump that Doushbag." Gray chucked. I gave him my 'not-funny-so-stop-laughing' look. And he stopped his laughter.

"I'm jobless and i' gonna be dead when Luxus finds out... And Natsu and the others... They are gonna kill me..." I started pointing out all the Negatives. That's all i coud see at the minuite.

"Luce, Don't worry. Me and Sting will handle them. Just go get your job back..." Gray said as he shot me his perfect smile. I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks Gray." I replied and I left for the office. I went up straight to see Jellal. I knocked on the door. surprisingly he let me uin. I sat down only to be greeted by Jellal's World-famous death glare. "I'm S-sorry." I stuttered. He still didn't take his eyes off me. Which was seriously intimidating.

"I take it you've dumped that stupid playerboy and want your job back." I shook my head. He laughed. It sent shivers down my spine. "I'll never Leave sting if you ask me. It's nothing to do with you! You act worse than my brother! And I'm not gonna take your crap anymore! You either give me my job back and accept that i love sting and we are together or you don't give it me back and you loose your best accountant." I stated calmly. It was really hard to keep my cool but I think I was doing ok. Jellal replied with Silence.

"Fine. Get yourself another Assistant, I don't care! I guess our high school years meant nothing to you!" I bitterly said as i got up. I walked up to the door. I opened it slightly but I quickly slammed it shut again when I heard him say my name. I turned to face him.

"Lucy. You know very well, That those years were the best of my life." I tutted. How could he say that. "That was before Pinkie appeared."

"If you forgot, Natsu was my boyfriend. He was way better than you! At least he remembered my birthday!" I replied. I could still hear the Bitterness in my voice.

"Yh, I know, But we both know that You loved me way better than Natsu." Jellal came closer to me. Pinning me against the door.

"Ever heard of personal Space?!" I said trying to push him away. He chucked. "What do you want?!" He answered with one word. The one word that sent shivers down my spine. That one word that scared me half to death. "You."

"Don't do this." I begged. "It's not worth it. What about Erza?!"

"She's at Yale, She'd never know... It could bee out little secret." I slapped him. Maybe not my best idea because with that he forcefully kissed me. I managed to Push him off me. "You call Sting a douch bag?! Take a look in the Mirror and for the second time today. STICK YOUR JOB!" I shouted as I quickly ran out of his office. I can't belive he tried that. Again.

If he didn't do what he'd done in high school, maybe we'd still be togther. But he ruined all that when he did what he did.

* * *

_**Next Time : What exactly did Jellal do in High School? And Where's Lucy gonna find a job now? **_

* * *

_**I changed the Rating cause In the next chapter there are Adult themes, nothing Pervert or anything... Just like Teen Issues like Drugs and Stuff... And I guess I'm a little Paranoid that it needs to be an M. But Trust me nothing Will happen Like 'that' , Just real teen Issue type things. If you get me... If not... Well you'll see the next chappy. **_

_**I've never written anything like this before, so let me know what you think... **_

_**Don't forget to Review... Thanks x x :D**_


	5. Memories Revisted

_**Never Have Guessed. **_

_**Chapter Five - Memories Revisited. **_

* * *

_Jellal's Pov_

I watched as lucy ran out of my office. What the hell was i thinking?! I guess I lost it. Again. Just like i did back then. Back in high school. I knew she'd never truely forgive me. Which was only normal after what i'd done.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_(Normal Pov ) _

_Lucy and Jellal had been going out for a few months now. They weren't exactly the happiest couple you've seen. Jellal was over protective and was jealous. But they were managing with that. Well that was untill Lucy went out with Natsu and Gray for the day. When She got back she found Jellal really Pissed off. He started shouting at her and saying that she was cheating on him with one of them. Of course Jellal was being Parannoyed. But He wouldn't listen to Reason. That was the First time he hit her. The first time he used violence towards her. And it wasn't the last. Lucy was too scared to tell anyone so she just took it and kept it quiet. She was scared. _

_Months passed like that and in the end Gray found out and so did Natsu. There was a fight and Finally Jellal Realise what he was doing to the girl he loved. But there was a reason for what he was doing. He got addicted to something he took at a party at a party. He needed to get off the stuff but it was too late. It had already had affect on him and also on Lucy who was scared of him. _

_In the End Lucy gained the trust she once lost back with him. But deep down She never forgave him. She would always stay close to Erza, Gray and Natsu. Erza helped Jellal with his addiction and he finally gotback to normal. But Lucy And Jellal never got back together. Since Jellal Beat his addiction he had never been violent apart from just then... _

_*END*_

* * *

Jellal quickly picked up his phone and texted Lucy.

"I'm So sorry. I don't know what happened. Please Forgive me." Jellal hit a low. He finally realised that maybe it was him the Douchbag and maybe he was a little hard on Sting.

* * *

Lucy Rushed into her apartement, with her cheeks stained from her tears. She heard her phone beep. Jellal. She sighed at the text. It was just like last time. But this time she was all alone. Erza wasn't here and Gray wasn't around. She felt bad for slapping Jellal but if she hadn't... she was too scared to think of what might have happened if she hadn't...

* * *

Lucy decided to finally reply to Jellal's text about half an hour after he sent his.

"It's ok. I'm sorry to. You're not you know addicted again? I know U wouldn't again but i'm just checking. See you around. Lucy."

She sighed as she threw the phone on her bed. She sat down next to it as thoughts clouded her mind.

_What's going to happen now? What if Jellal is Addicted again? What if Erza comes back and finds out? Sting. Grey. Jellal. Natsu and Lisanna. Where's she gonna work now? Money. Rent. Luxus. Luxus was gonna kill her.__Love. Did she really love Sting or was he just a rebound. What about Grey. He has always been there for her.  
_

She was pulled away from her thoughts when there was a loud bang at her door. She sat up and walked over to the front door lazily. She opened it and found Grey standing there. Concern was written all over his face.

"Lucy?!" He said pratically shouting. He ran up and hugged her. Lucy Pushed him away with the little force she had. She was still lost in her daydream.

"Grey, what's up?!" She asked a little annoyed but still daized.

"I heard what happened, i thought something had happened to you! I was worried." Gray said, closing the door behind him.

"Grey, you worry too much!" Lucy teased before hugging him tightly. He was truly her best friend.

"You'll keep an Eye on Jellal At the office won't you..." Lucy muttered. They parted from each others arms and Grey nodded. Lucy smiled as she showed her thanks.

"I guess my only problem now then is Finding a job! I don't even have a reference!" Lucy muttered falling back on her sofa.

"I'll get you a reference by tomorrow ok?!" Grey sounded promising but Lucy was still unsure at what he had just said.

"Ok but don't force him into anything." Lucy replied. Grey smiled and nodded

* * *

Grey finally left leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts once again. She picked up her laptop and typed into Google (I don't own this...) 'JobsNearyou.' She typed in her location and searched for jobs that might interest her. Only a few jobs popped up on the screen. One was in a restaurant as a Waitress. Lucy already worked in a diner while she was at College. So she didn't really want to go down in her work again. She figured it would be a step down from the job she just had. the Second was an accountant. Lucy found herself reading the article. That was until she realized it was for Fairy Tail Estates. She clicked the back button and she looked at the final job that was on her screen. It was another Diner job. She took a deep breath and pushed her laptop aside.

* * *

_The Next Day.  
_

Lucy got up and went into the center of town. She picked up her Cv and some other things that she thought she might need to get a job.

She found herself wondering into a Café. She sat down with a cup of coffee. And she let out a long sigh.

"Are you ok?" A young girl asked. Lucy looked up to see a young girl, about 16 years old with navy hair looking at her. Lucy smiled and nodded. "I'm fine" she replied. The young girl, who seemed to be a waitress nodded and went back to behind the counter.

Lucy's phone rang. With held number. She answered it anyway.

" _Lucy?!_

_Hi, who is this?_

_It's Loki. _

_Hey, what's up?_

_I heard about the whole jellal thing..._

_oh._

_is everything ok?_

_yh. just jobless._

_why don't you come here? You could start at the new term! we'd love it if you came._

_I'm a little old for uni, now..._

_luce! you're only 20! _

_Still... you guys have been there for ages. I can't just join 'cause i lost my job..._

_think about it at least..._

_if i have to._

_everyone want's you to come!** yh we do!**_

_Levy? _

_yep! i stole loki's phone!_

_hey._

_so you gonna come? it would be great if you'd come._

_i'll think about it but if i did come that means leaving Grey alone and Sting too._

_Sting?_

_yh, my boyfriend._

**_Did someone say Sting?_**

_Mira?_

_Yeah, what's about sting? why's he back?_

_um, yh about him..._

_what?_

_we're kinda dating. i hope you don't mind..._

_no, just becareful ok. i don't want him to hurt you ok._

_k mira. he's changed anyways..._

_yh..._

_i'm serious!_

_...  
_

_mira?_

_..._

_i'm serious!_

_if you say so._

_i do!_

_you do what?_

_Loki?_

_yup.  
_

_god this got confusing..._

_i know they stole my phone!_

_anyways i betta go, this will be costing you a fourtune. _

_it doesn't matter. _

_you won't be saying that when the bill comes through!_

_whatever._

_Anyways i'll think about it ok... I'll ring you when i knw what i'm gonna do ok._

_Ok, bye luce. _

_bye _

_Oh and say hey to Grey for me._

_will do._

_bye_

_bye_

_"_

* * *

**_ok It's a rubbishy chap i know... But at the mo, i'm focusing on my Oc story but it takes me longer to write.  
_**

**_About Fairies on Facebook. For the moment it's finished. But i will add a bonus chapter every now and then. But I'm just out of inspiration for that one for now and i'm not sure where to take it now. So this one will continue and of course so will the Oc one. I'm going to try and update this one every saturday and the Oc one Every Wednesday/ Every other saterday. _**

**_Ok, well thanks for reading, please Review and read the Oc Story called Rescue me. _**


End file.
